Amigo secreto
by paii
Summary: A estas alturas de su vida creía conocer bien a sus compañeros de equipo, pero ahora estaba dudando seriamente de su relación con ellos, todo empezó con una sugerencia de Wendy...ok enserio detesto esto de ser inútil en los summarys u.u pero denle una oportunidad -hace pucheritos-/ Nalu, Gruvia, Gale y algunas otras XD
1. Chapter 1

**Holyyy~ como estan espero que bien**

**vengo a robarles unos minutos en sus vidas con este fic, el nombre es temporal por que hay otro fic que se llama así pero mi ser inútil con los nombres así que si se les ocurre algun nombre por favor me lo dejan en un review :D**

**sin nada mas que decir los dejo leyendo**

**F**airy tail es de Hiro-sama

* * *

**Amigo secreto**

A estas alturas de su vida creía conocer bien a sus compañeros de equipo, pero ahora estaba dudando seriamente de su relación con ellos, todo empezó con una sugerencia de Wendy.

_Flasback…_

_ Después de ganar el Daimatou Enbu Fairy tail celebraba como solo ellos saben hacerlo, pero Mira propuso celebrar de una manera diferente esta vez y luego de varias peleas y discusiones para decidir que harían la pequeña Dragon Slayer sugirió jugar al "amigo secreto" , milagrosamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, así acordaron regalarle algo a sus compañeros de equipo además de la persona que les tocara…la mayoría no tenia problemas pero otras (Lucy XD) no lo tomaron tan bien, con Erza y Gray no tenía mayores problemas pero con Natsu simplemente se quedaba corta de ideas, intentó despejar su mente y concentrarse en Mira que venia con la bolsita con papeles que entro decían el nombre de algún miembro del gremio que se convertiría en su amigo secreto, cuando pasaron por su lado saco el papel para saber quien le tocó…Natsu Dragneel…decía el papel causante de un grito de terror por parte de la rubia._

_-etto..Mira-san, ¿que hago si me toca uno de mis compañeros?- preguntó al borde de un colapso_

_ -solo regálale dos cosas- contesto la aludida con su típica sonrisa causando que un aura deprimida rodara a Lucy quien fue acompañada por Levi que estaba igual o peor que ella._

_-nee Lu-chan, ¿quien te toco?-interrogo su amiga sentándose a su lado _

_-Natsu...-contestó como casi inaudible y deprimida, como si el papel dijera que tendría que comer lombrices por el resto de su vida -¿y a ti Levi-chan?-_

_-Gajeel...-contesto en el mismo estado de Lucy, quien se preguntaba si el juego estaba arreglado o solo era su imaginación_

_Y así el gremio se fue llenando de risas, saltos de alegría y auras completamente negras y deprimidas, y lo peor de todo...solo tenían tres días._

_Fin del flasback..._

Siguió recorriendo las tiendas de la ciudad en busca de algo que sirviera como regalo para alguno de sus compañeros, pero no consiguió nada decente para regalarle a sus compañeros, ya era bastante tarde así que decidió volver a casa y consultarlo con la almohada...o al menos eso esperaba ya que al abrir la puerta se encontró con cierto pelirrosa abusando de su cocina.

-¡NATSU!- grito Lucy para llamar la atención del Dragon Salyer -¿que haces aquí?- pregunto la rubia al ver a Natsu completamente embarrado en algo que parecía ser un intento de comida-¿que crees que haces?- añadió elevando su tono de voz.

-Teníamos hambre y no quería pescado otra vez así que vinimos aquí a buscar algo de comer...-dijo el pelirrosa con su típica sonrisa-

-Aye! y como no estabas Natsu pensó en cocinar algo pero solo hizo un desastre- completo su compañero azul.

-¡acaso creen que esto es un restaurant! -

-...-

-Ustedes no piensan cambiar nunca ¿verdad?- suspiro Lucy luego de calmarse- deberían ir a ducharse- añadió riéndose del aspecto de Natsu que estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza en lo que se suponía estaba cocinando, al parecer lo que estaba en al olla le había explotado encima -yo les preparare algo de comer -

-woo~ ¡Lucy es la mejooor!- dijo Natsu lanzándose a abrazar a Lucy.

-!AYE¡- dijo Happy imitando a salamander dejando a la maga estelar tan sucia como ellos causando que esta se enfureciera y los echara de su casa.

_-.-.-.-.(en la calle)-.-.-.-_

-Natsu, tengo hambre- dijo el neko a su compañero que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-mhm...-contesto el Dragon Slayer perdido en sus pensamientos

-¡Natsu, tengo hambre!- repitió Happy esperando alguna respuesta por parte del pelirrosado que volvió a ignorarlo -¿estas pensando en Lucy?...te guuuuusstaa- dijo intentando traer de vuelta a su compañero que seguía perdido en algún lugar de lamentedenatsulandia, por lo que el exceed decidió ir al gremio por algo de comer dejando a Natsu en el camino.

-.-.-._(en la casa de Lucy)-.-.-.-_

La rubia acababa de terminar de ordenar el desastre causado por su compañero y se disponía a ir a darse un merecido baño cuando tocaron su puerta, se limpio la cara con un pañito húmedo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-¿¡Sting!?- exclamo sorprendida al ver al Dragon Slayer en la puerta de su casa -pasa, ¿que quieres?- pregunto extrañada por su visita.

-vine a pedirte ayuda...no llevo mucho tiempo en el gremio y no conozco mucho a los otros...y bueno quería pedirte ayuda con el regalo para el juego- dijo desviando la mirada para disimular su vergüenza.

-mmm... veré en que puedo ayudarte, pero primero deja ducharme, Natsu me dejo toda sucia y ya no soporto esta cosa sobre mi- dijo recordando lo sucedido y dando media vuelta en dirección a su baño.

Sting se quedo ahí un momento, pero cuando se aburrió se estiro sobre la cama de Lucy mientras recordaba como se había unido al gremio.

_Flashback_

_Despues del incidente de los dragones luego del Daimatou enbu el maestro decidió integrar a Rogue, Sting y Yukino el el gremio debido a su ayuda cuando las cosas estaban mal, motivo por el cual Rogue y Sting fueron expulsados de Saberthoot, ademas Jellal, Meredy, y Ultear ,que fueron perdonados por el consejo gracias a su importante participación para evitar la destrucción, también se unieron a Fairy Tail._

_Fin del flashback_

Luego de 15 minutos Lucy salio del baño ya vestida,porque decidió vestirse dentro ya que Sting estaba en su casa, y lo primero que vio fue a su visitante estirado sobre su cama, pero al escuchar a la rubia en la habitación se incorporo rápidamente sentándose sobre la cama y tratando de explicar por que estaba ahí recostado.

-Tranquilo, ya estoy acostumbrada a que abusen de mi cama- tratando de tranquilizarlo, y logrando una gotita estilo anime en sus nucas.

-¿quien te toco?- preguntó la maga estelar

-Lisanna Strauss- contesto mostrandole el papelito

-mmm...lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte, creo que seria mejor que le preguntes a Mira-san- dijo intentando alejarse del chico que cada vez se acercaba mas a ella.

-ya veo, entonces le preguntare a ella- contesto acercándose aun mas a ella-sabes, eres muy bonita- dijo tomando a Lucy por la nuca y acercándola peligrosamente a su rostro

-Arugatou...pero sera mejor que me sueltes- dijo intentando sacar alguna de sus llaves para que la ayudara, pero fue detenida por Sting que con su mano libre sujeto sus manos para evitar que invocara algún espíritu,desde que llego al gremio el no la dejaba en paz, ya no le quedaba mucha podía soltarse de su agarre, al contrario, cada vez estaban mas cerca y la tenia firmemente sujetada, ya podía sentir su respiración, estaba apunto de llorar, ella quería compartir ese momento solo con una persona, Natsu, y aunque no lo admitiera, él era el dueño de su corazón y no quería regalarle su primer beso a un idiota que acababa de llegar y menos si la estaban obligando.

-Natsu...-susurro la rubia cuando ya estaba a solo unos centímetros de su pesadilla, una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla cuando depronto apareció Natsu por la ventana.

-¡ SUÉLTALA MALDITO!- grito enfurecido el Dragon Slayer de fuego, había decidido volver para disculparse con Lucy y pedirle algo de comer pero al saltar para entrar vio a _su_ Lucy siendo sujetada por Sting que se acercaba a sus labios para besarla, esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, estaba envuelto en llamas cohn una aura esesina capaz de hacer que la misma Erza y todos los magos magos de Fiore corrieran a esconderse.

* * *

**Taraaaan~ ese fue el capitulo de hoy depende de ustedes si sigo o lo dejo en el olvido :D**

**gracias por darme unos minutos de sus vidas y leer este fic...como siempre acepto tomatazos, zapatazos y bombas atómicas**

**~~esho~~byebye~~ **


	2. Buscando ayuda

**holy~ primero que nada... PERDÓN! PERDÓN! PERDÓN! PERDÓN! PERDÓN! no quería tardar tanto en subir el capitulo pero 1º se me hecho a perder el teclado y tenia que usar el teclado en pantalla que no me sirve para escribir los fanfics(bueno si me sirve pero no me,e gusta XD) y 2º la inspiración me abandono por un tiempo**

**agradecer a todos los que me dejar review y asdasdasd **

**F**airy tail es de Hiro Mashima troll-sama

* * *

**Buscando ayuda**

Al ver a Natsu en la ventana amenazando con saltar y atacarlo en cualquier momento, Sting aflojo el agarre que mantenía sobre Lucy y esta aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar de las garras del nuevo Dragon Slayer y correr a los brazos de Natsu en busca de protección. El ex mago de Saberthoot temblaba de miedo ante la amenazadora imagen de Salamander, pero por más que deseara salir corriendo de ahí, su orgullo se interponía entre él y la puerta.

-Tienes tres segundos para correr antes de que te saque en un ataúd- amenazo el Dragon Slayer de fuego ahora con un aura capaz de hacer que Acnologia pareciera un cachorrito inofensivo, pero el muy terco de Sting seguía sin moverse, temblaba por dentro pero saco el valor para contestarle.

-No intentes darme miedo, es inútil-articulo el Rubio sacando de algún lado la voz.

-uno…-comenzó a contar Dragneel

-No pienso moverme- contesto Sting llorando por dentro

-dos…-siguió Natsu

-Lucy es mía y no pienso dártela- contesto Sting firmando su sentencia de muerte

-tres…ahora si estas muerto maldito, ¡LUCY ES **_MIA _**ESCUCHASTE; TOCALE UN PELO Y TE MANDARE A CONOCER A TUS ANCESTROS!- gritó el pelirrosado, definitivamente hasta Zeref se escondería con Natsu así de furioso.

"_Adiós dignidad, no quiero morir aún"_ pensó Sting antes de retroceder hasta la puerta –Por favor Natsu-sama, perdóneme la vida, no volveré a acercarme a Lucy-san lo juro- dijo arrodillándose en la puerta antes de salir de la habitación dejando todo su orgullo, dignidad y honor en esa frase.

-¿Estas bien Lucy? –preguntó preocupado el Dragon Slayer

-hai, no te preocupes, llegaste justo a tiempo…como siempre- contesto sonriendo la maga celestial.

- Lucy…- llamo Natsu a su compañera que se había perdido en sus pensamientos

-Arigatou Natsu, siempre estás ahí para ayudarme cuando lo necesito- dijo la Herartfilia a su salvador

-Siempre te protegeré, aunque me cueste la vida-respondió el pelirrosa acercándose lentamente a besarla; Lucy a su vez imitó la acción de su compañero, estaban muy cerca, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre sus rostros pero cuando sus labios estaban a cuando de hacer contacto ella despertó sentada en el pequeño escritorio de su casa con la cabeza recostada en sus brazos.

-Haaaa~ debería dejar de leer tantas novelas-suspiro asumiendo que todo había sido un sueño, ahora más despierta comenzaba a recordar, anoche luego de limpiar el desastre en su cocinase dio un baño y se sentó para leer un poco antes de dormir, pero al arecer cayo antes de lo esperado. Se levantó de su lugar para ir a su habitación, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de la frazada que la cubría; volteó para ver quién podría habérsela colocado y al hacerlo se encontró con cierto pelirrosa durmiendo en su cama.

_Flasback_

Al llegar a la habitación Natsu se percató de que la rubia no estaba en su cama y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada encontrándola profundamente dormida en el escritorio, ni quería despertarla, así que se quitó la chaqueta que traía puesta, la tapo con ella y también se quitó su bufanda para colocarla alrededor del cuello de Lucy para evitar que se enfermara y se metió en la cama de su compañera.

_Fin del Flashback_

Se sonrojo al percatarse de que el objeto que la cubría no era una frazada, era la chaqueta de Natsu quien estaba semidesnudo en su cama haciendo que se sonrojara aún más, se acercó para taparlo bien ya que había tirado las sabanas durante la noche y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que el pelirrosa no tenía su preciada bufanda puesta, así que se dispuso a buscarla y al rato después, cuando paso frente al espejo, se dio cuenta que la traía en su cuello causando una pequeña risa por parte del "dormido" pelirrosa.

-Si despertaste podrías salir de mi casa- hablo enojada y avergonzada la Rubia –aún no olvido lo de ayer- añadió alzando la voz

-sobre eso…lo siento Lucy, no fue mi intención destruir tu cocina o embarrarte con comida- habló el Dragon Slayer sorprendiendo a la maga estelar que lo miraba incrédula.

-claro que te perdono Natsu, sé que no arias nada malo a propósito- contesto con una sonrisa

-Genial, ¿ahora me das algo de comer?- preguntó entusiasmado el pelirrosa haciendo que a Lucy se le resbalara una gotita en su nuca y suspirara resignada.

-está bien, pero vístete, ¿o ahora usas magia de hielo?- dijo sarcástica entregándole su ropa a Natsu

-¡antes muerto!- dijo alzando la voz y poniéndose las prendas entregadas por su compañera

Mientras tanto en el gremio Mira trataba por todos los medios de averiguar quién debía regalarle a quien, porque si, aunque parezca imposible, ella no había arreglado el juego; comenzó por Levi que había llegado hasta la barra con cara pensativa, pero al preguntarle solo recibió un "no quiero hablar de eso" por toda respuesta, dejando a la albina con la duda sobre su pareja, su siguiente objetivo fue Juvia pero esta solo le respondió "Juvia esta triste porque no le toco con Gray-sama" totalmente triste y murmurando cosa inentendibles, pero la albina no desistió en sus intentos, siguió preguntándole a cada miembro presente en el gremio sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

-Mira-nee, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Lisanna a su hermana sentándose a su lado tras la barra

-Lissana dime quien te tocó- contestó llorando dramáticamente

-Lucy…-contestó mirando a su hermana que se incorporaba rápidamente como si nada hubiera pasado

-ara ara, ¿porque esa cara?- interrogó la mayor al ver a su hermana desanimada luego de la pregunta

-Lie, no es nada Mira-nee- le contestó fingiendo una sonrisa

-¿querías que te tocara Natsu?- consultó pregunto Mirajane ganándose una sorprendida mirada por parte de su hermana ya que adivino sus pensamientos

-Bueno…ellos dos se ven tan felices juntos y no puedo evitar sentirme triste, quiero ser feliz por ellos pero duele, duele mucho-dijo la menor al borde de las lágrimas recibiendo un abrazo de Mira y dejando libres sus lágrimas en los brazos de su hermana quien acariciaba su cabeza cariñosamente **(N/A**: tengo la extraña sensación de haber escuchado esa frase en algún lado antes pero no logro acordarme donde.-.**) **

-estoy orgullosa de ti, pones su felicidad antes que la tuya, es algo que pocas personas son capaces de hacer- le dijo su hermana limpiando las lágrimas en su rostro- ahora sonríe y encárgate de ser feliz junto a ellos, ese dolor pasara con el tiempo- agregó con su típica sonrisa.

-Hai, gracias Mira-nee –contestó sonriendo mientras se secaba las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos.

-etto…Mira-san, ¿tienes un minuto?-pregunto un peliazul tras la barra

-ara, Jellal, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto la albina sonriendo

-necesito ayuda con el juego…-contesto en voz baja para que no lo oyeran los demás

-adelante dime quien te tocó-dijo mira entusiasmada

-Erza, ya le pregunte a Natsu y Lucy en el camino, pero no supieron que podría ser- contesto mirando el suelo.

-es fácil…un pastel de fresas- le contesto sonriendo

-eso le regalara su equipo, ellos me lo dijeron- respondió el

-en ese caso…puedes darle…-le dijo completando la frase en su oreja para que nadie escuchara.

-¿estas segura?- preguntó algo desconfiado.

-hai- respondió afirmando con la cabeza entuciasmada

-entonces eso será-dijo alejándose a comprar –Gracias por tu ayuda- añadió un poco mas lejos

-¿Que le dijiste Mira-nee?-pregunto intrigada su hermana menor que lo había visto todo pero no escucho la última parte

-Hi-mit-su- contesto Mira sonriendo

-qué mala eres Mira-nee- se quejó la menor inflando sus mejillas causando una pequeña risita por parte de la mayor.

Mientras tanto en las tiendas de la ciudad más de la mitad del gremio recorría las tiendas en busca de los regalos que necesitaban, pero una persona en particular estaba especialmente agobiada, Levi Mcgardeen recorría tienda por tienda buscando algo para el Dragon Slayer de hierro, pero conseguía encontrar algo que le fuera a gustar, estaba por rendirse cuando encontró caminando hacia ella su salvación, seguramente ella sabría que le gustaba, después de todo estuvieron en el mismo gremio.

-nee, Juvia-san…sabes que le podría regalar a Gajeel- preguntó Levi un poco sonrojada deteniendo a la maga de agua.

-mmm…a él le gusta mucho el hierro así que supongo que eso estaría bien, pero si Juvia tuviera que regalarle algo a Gray-sama le daría una caja de chocolates con forma de corazón, le dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos haciendo que a Levi se le resbalara una gotita ¿Cuándo había sacado a Gray?

-arigatou-le dijo para luego alejarse dejando a Juvia en su mundo de fantasía, no era lo que esperaba, pero le sirvió para darse una idea de que le daría a Gajeel.

Levi se marchó en dirección a una fábrica de hierro de la ciudad vecina y Juvia que se quedó a medio camino soñando con su Gray-sama se topó con Natsu que la tomo por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla.

-oee~ despierta- le dijo Natsu sin dejar de agitarla

-haa~ Natsu-san…Juvia estaba hablando con Levi-san y de repente Juvia se fue Gray-samalandia- le dijo mirándolo confundida mientras este solo ponía cara de aburrimiento y esperaba que terminara de hablar.

-¿Qué crees que deba darle a la princesa de hielo?-preguntó Natsu, de todas formas debía darle dos regalos y no tenía idea que darle así que no perdía nada con intentar.

-Juvia le daría un gran chocolate con forma de corazón-insistió la maga de agua volviendo a sus fantasías siendo dejada atrás por Natsu quien se alejó al escuchar la idea de la peliazul.

Siguió recorriendo la ciudad en busca de algo para Lucy pero nada lo convencía, luego de recorrer media Magnolia se encontró con la menor de los Strauss que al parecer también buscaba algo.

-¡Natsu!- lo llamo desde el otro lado de la calle

-Lisanna, ¿también estas comprando regalos?-pregunto sonriendo el pelirrosado.

-hai, de eso te quería hablar, necesito que me ayudes con el regalo de Lucy-

-¿Te toco Lucy?, te cambio- propuso entusiasmado Natsu

-Lie, tengo una mejor idea…-dijo Lisanna susurrando el plan a salamander

-woo~ está bien –dijo Natsu con su sonrisa de siempre-gracias por la idea, ahora debo ir a casa de Lucy para ayudar con el pastel de Erza- dijo Natsu partiendo al lugar dejando a la albina en el camino, definitivamente su regalo seria perfecto para Lucy pensaba sonriendo maliciosamente, ahora solo debía conseguir una caja tamaño Natsu.

* * *

**taraan~ ese fue el capitulo...intentare actualizar pronto (si es que la inspiación me deja ¬.¬)**

**espero sus zapatazos...tomatazos y asdsdsd **

**esho~**


	3. El gran día

**holy~ vengo a molestarlos con otro capitulo de este fic...gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews y a los que solo lo leen también :D**

**esho~**

**F**airy Tail es de hiro-sama

* * *

**El gran día**

Faltando aún 12 horas para el intercambio la mayoría del gremio tenía listo su regalo, pero cierto rubio seguía buscando un obsequio para su amigo secreto, de quien no sabía nada además de que era la menor de los Strauss, así que decidió ir a pedirle ayuda a sus hermanos, gran error, con Elfman solo obtuvo respuestas que tenían que ver con "ser un hombre" y con Mira no le fue mejor, solo consiguió sacarle ideas sobre Lisanna y el que ni siquiera habían pasado las cabezas de los involucrados. Terminó optando por seguir recorriendo las tiendas y en esto se encontró con Natsu.

-Natsu-san- le dijo el chico acercándose a él

-Sting, ¿todavía no decides tu regalo?- dijo el pelirrosado

-algo así…digamos que es difícil para mí que llevo poco en el gremio y no conozco mucho los miembros- contesto el aludido

-¿y quién te toco?- preguntó intentando ayudar

-Lisanna Strauss, intente preguntarle a sus hermanos, pero no fue de mucha ayuda-contesto recordando lo sucedido.

-Lisanna…a ella le gustaba mucho cuidar de Happy cuando éramos pequeños- sugirió el pelirrosa.

-Arigatou Natsu-san- contesto el rubio marchándose en dirección a la tienda de mascotas.

Mientras tanto por otro lado de la ciudad Lucy se encontraba en su habitación revisando si tenía todo lo necesario antes de partir al gremio ya que a ella le habían encargado todos los regalos por parte del equipo, excepto el suyo claro.

-el Erza…el de Gray…Happy y el de Natsu, si, al parecer están todos…pero siento que se me olvida algo-dijo para si misma con cara de preocupación, mas no le dio importancia porque en ese momento entraron sus compañeros a recogerla.

-¿no saben lo que es una puerta?- pregunto algo fastidiada, se lo esperaba de Natsu y Happy, pero no estaba preparada para ver a Erza y Gray imitándolos.

-solo seguíamos a Natsu- contestaron con simpleza

-entonces nos vamos ya- pregunto Erza tomando la gran caja que contenía el regalo para el Dragon Slayer, que por cierto solo ella sabía su contenido.

-¡Aye!-dijo Happy tomando otro paquete cuadrado destinado a Lucy.

-¡antes comamos algo!- dijo salamander dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¡vamos tarde cerebro de carbón!-le indico Gray tomando otra caja designada para el exceed.

-¿Cómo dijiste princesa del hielo?- dijo preparándose para una de sus típicas peleas

-¿están peleándose de nuevo?-pregunto Titania girándose para ver al segundo Happy y a Gray

-somos los mejores amigos- decía el mago de hielo pasando su brazo por sobre el hombro de su compañero

-¡AYE!- decía Natsu en modo Happy 2 tomando el cuarto paquete.

-vámonos de una vez antes de que destruyan mi casa- dijo la rubia aguantando una ataque de nervios y tomando el paquete de gray - ¡por la puerta!-grito a sus compañeros que ya estaban listos para saltar por su ventana.

Una vez en el gremio dejaron sus regalos en el lugar designado y comenzaron a disfrutar de la fiesta.

-¡Lu-chan!-grito Levi desde su lugar agitando su mano para llamar la atención de la maga estelar-¿solucionaste el problema del regalo para Natsu?-preguntó una vez que llego su amiga

-hai, decidimos dar los regalos por equipo; es decir, entre cuatro de nosotros hacíamos algo para el otro, eso soluciono mi problema- contesto sonriendo y apuntando la gran caja traída por Erza.

-¿y tú otro regalo para él?- consulto la peliazul haciendo que su amiga empalideciera por completo y casi le diera un paro cardiaco.

-lo olvide por completo- dijo en un hilo de voz y cayendo sobre la mesa- ¿qué harías tú?- pregunto ilusionada.

-mmm…yo sé de algo que le quiere desde hace tiempo- dijo sonriendo Mira que "casualmente" pasaba por ahí.

-dime por favor Mira-san- pidió esperanzada la maga estelar

-bueno, acércate, Lisanna me dijo que Natsu…- susurro la albina en la oreja haciendo que Lucy logrando que se pusiera tan roja como un tomate provocando unas pequeñas risitas por parte de Levi y Mira.

Una vez llegado el momento se decidió quien sería el primero en intercambiar con otro sorteo, Mira pasó con una cajita llena de palitos y a quien le tocara el que tenía la punta pintada saldría primero, el primero en salir fue Gajeel.

-Enana toma- gritó una vez en el centro tirándole el paquete a la chica que lo atrapo casi cayendo al suelo por el peso de este, se esperaba un montón de hierro o algo parecido, pero para su sorpresa al abrirlo se encontró con una colección entera de libros, mas, al leer los títulos se dio cuenta que eran cuentos para niños, haciendo que se le resbalara una gotita en su nuca _–al menos no es hierro-_ pensó la chica mientras avanzaba al centro del circulo que se había formado.

-Gajeel…toma- le dijo algo sonrojada entregándole una caja de chocolate rellena con hierro con forma de corazón.

-hoo~ gracias enana, se está bueno- le contesto el Dragon Slayer probando uno de los "chocolates" ignorando a Happy con sus –Se guuuustaan-, mira y su cámara y todas las miradas del gremio puestas sobre ellos.

-Levi-san ahora elije alguien para que salga- le indico Mira al ver que nadie seguía.

-mmm…ahora viene…-dijo la peliazul pensándolo un segundo-¡Lu-chan!-exclamo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Así que la Rubia se acercó maldiciendo por lo bajo, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en algún regalo rápido para su compañero así que, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, decidió aceptar la idea de la albina, darle su primer beso. Se acercó al centro y comenzó a buscar con la mirada al pelirrosado que encontró mirándola con su típica sonrisa desde la primera fila.

-Natsu- lo llamo la chica intentando no parecer nerviosa haciendo que el nombrado saliera de su lugar y se encaminara hacia ella.

-Tu regalo no es algo que se pueda envolver-le dijo sonrojada a mas no poder y dejando a su compañero confundido.

-es fuego- pregunto inocente el pelirrosado.

-aún falta medio gremio- recordó amablemente la albina con su cámara siempre presente.

-está bien…-susurro la rubia acerándose lentamente a Natsu con los ojos cerrados y regalándole un fugaz beso separándose inmediatamente de él.

-te regale mi primer beso, espero que te haya gustado- articulo inventando un nuevo tono de rojo en su cara y corriendo a esconderse entre la multitud para luego correr del gremio en dirección a su hogar, claro avisándole a Erza que iba a darse una ducha rápida y volvería, al menos eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco.

-Happy, ya sabes que hacer-le dijo Titania al neko una vez segura que Lucy no estaba cerca.

-¡AYE!- exclamo antes de partir volando fuera del gremio.

Volviendo al círculo, Natsu no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar, todo fue muy rápido.

-¿¡oye idiota reacciona, quien sigue!?- le pregunto Gray desde su lugar sacando al Dragneel de sus pensamientos.

-¡tú hielito! Ven acá- le dijo Natsu sonriéndole e indicándole que se acercara y una vez lo tuvo al lado comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su amigo/enemigo haciendo que varios pensaran que estaban a punto de besarse, pero para su sorpresa el pelirrosado le dio una patada que lo saco del gremio dejando un hoyo en el techo y todo un gremio con cara de pokerface.

Cuando Gray volvió se armó una de sus peleas diarias dejando envueltos a todos en el proceso, hasta que entre Mira y Erza volvieron a establecer el orden dentro del grupo y el pelinegro volvió al centro del círculo.

-Juvia, ¿puedes venir un segundo?- pregunto el chico desde su lugar causando un grito de emoción por parte de la nombrada.

-Juvia está muy feliz de que Gray-sama le regale algo- dijo ilusionada la maga de agua

-lo siento Juvia, olvide que hoy era el día del intercambio y no tengo nada para darte- se excusó el chico dejando a Juvia con lago de tristeza en su rostro- pero Lucy me dio una idea- agregó dándole un tierno beso causando que la peliazul se desmayara de alegría, aunque a los dos minutos ya estaba despierta otra vez y fue dejada en el centro mientras Gray se alejaba en dirección al público.

-a Juvia le toco Ultear-san- dijo dejándole el paquete en sus manos que contenía un lindo vestido y corriendo en busca de su Gray-sama, lo cual no sorprendió mucho a los presentes que no esperaban menos de ella.

-bueno, a mí me tocó…Rogue- dijo haciendo que el nombrado se acercara para recibir su regalo que era un peluche de Fro.

-no te conozco mucho, así que no pude pensar en alguna otra cosa- le dijo la chica antes de salir del circulo que cada vez era más pequeño

-a mí me toco Yukino…-dijo entregándole a la chica una la llave de plue **(N/A: no me acuerdo como se llamaba en realidad ese espíritu .)**- Lucy-san me dijo que era bastante popular así que pensé que te gustaría- añadió el chico con un leve sonrojo que pasó inadvertido para casi todos ya que Mira y su hermana estaban especialmente atentas a este tipo de situaciones.

-Arigatou- dijo la chica intentando disimular su sonrojo- Sting-kun, esto es para ti- dijo estirando sus manos hacia el Dragon slayer que se acercaba hacia ella.

-Gracias – dijo tomando su regalo y luego que Yukino volvió a su lugar tomo la caja que había traído con su regalo – Lisanna, Natsu-san me dijo que te gustaba mucho cuidar de Happy cuando pequeños así que te traje esto- le dijo a la albina sacando un pequeño Neko azul que quien sabe dónde lo consiguió y entregándoselo a la albina que tomo al pequeño minino entre sus brazos.

-a mí me toco Lucy- dijo buscando con la mirada e la Rubia que todavía no llegaba.

-Lucy vivió a su casa, volverá luego, ¿podemos dejar su regalo para el final?- pregunto Erza

-está bien…entonces que salga Meredy-dijo la albina volviendo a su puesto arrastrando la gran caja de vuelta a una esquina del gremio.

-Jellal, podrías acercarte un poco- le dijo la chica desde su puesto detrás de la Titania, el chico lo dudo un minuto pero termino haciendo lo que le decían recibiendo entre sus brazos una Erza con un moño en la cabeza que fue lanzada por la menor- Te regalo una Erza- le dijo sonriendo sospechosamente haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-a mí me tocó Erza-dijo enrugándole un sobre con dos entradas para un parque de diversiones que habían inaugurado hace poco en la ciudad vecina y volviendo a donde se encontraban todos los demás miembros del gremio.

-Meredy, esto es para ti- dijo entregándole un lindo collar con la forma del emblema del gremio.

-bueno, a mí me toco Jellal y ya le di mi regalo, así que le toca a Romeo-dijo sonriendo mientras le cedía su lugar al pequeño mago.

-a mi tocó Wendy-dijo entregándole su regalo

-a mi Mira-san- y así sucesivamente hasta que todos en el gremio entregaron sus regalos, cada uno más raro que el otro, con algunas peleas y discusiones, como todo el Fairy Tail.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Lucy estaban Erza, que había salido sin ser vista después de recibir su regalo y Happy cargando la caja del regalo para Natsu con una "pequeña sorpresa" atada y gritando para que la liberen, dentro de ella.

-Mira, ya está todo listo- informo el exceed a la albina que también era cómplice de la Titania

-entonces comencemos- respondió la albina feliz de ver que todo marchaba según sus planes.

_Flashback_

_-Mira, ¿qué crees que podríamos darle a Natsu por el equipo?- pregunto Erza sentada en la barra_

_-eso es fácil, una Lucy- dijo sonriendo y dejando a Erza algo confundida._

_-mira, metemos a Lucy dentro de una caja y luego se la dan a Natsu como regalo- explico manteniendo su sonrisa._

_-¿y si le ponemos un traje de conejita?- sugirió Titania con la misma mirada de la albina_

_-eso sería mucho mejor-sonrió perversamente Mirajane –ya se me ocurrió un plan-dijo orgullosa de ella misma- antes de repartir los regalos por equipo tirare algunas bebidas sobre ella, así se tendrá que ir a bañar, entonces alguien deberá ir y cambiar su ropa por el traje, así no tendrá más opción que usarlo o salir sin nada; y después de eso la metemos en la caja- explico tranquilamente la albina_

_-muy bien, Happy se encargara de la ropa, yo la meteré en la caja y tú te encargaras de ensuciarla-agrego la Scarlet sonriendo._

_Fin del Flashback_

Y, aunque las cosas no fueron exactamente como las planearon, consiguieron su regalo para el pelirrosa que ahora estaba disfrutando de la fiesta sin enterarse que su obsequio estaba gritando y pataleando dentro de la caja que fue dejada tras la barra por Erza, no podían esperar para entregárselo a Natsu.

* * *

**taraan~ ese fue el capitulo espero que les aya gustado...actualizare lo mas pronto posible pero mi compu anda medio raro así que tengo que usar el de mi hermano XD**

**esho~sayo~**


	4. Chapter 4

**holy~ quería subir esto el 14 pero hubo un incendio cerca de mi casa y me quemo todo el patio, pero quemo mas de 75 viviendas creo que eran y estuve ayudando en los albergues los últimos dos días así que no había tenido tiempo de subirlo(si no me creen busquen "incendio en valparaiso(Chile) y les tendría que aparecer ewé), pero en fin aquí me tienen molestándolos de nuevo con otro capitulo de esta historia... así que los dejo leyendo...**

**F**airy tail es propiedad de hiro Mashima

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- gritaba desesperada la chica atrapada con ese vergonzoso traje.

-Lucy, no nos obligues a usar esto por favor- dijo Erza tranquilamente abriendo un poco la caja con unas vendas en las manos para amarrarla si no guardaba silencio y con una extraña aura tétrica.

-a…Aye- dijo Lucy imitando a Happy y temblando ligeramente ante la imagen –al menos me pueden explicar que hago aquí- solicito la maga estelar

-es una sorpresa- dijo Mira apareciendo de la nada al lado de Erza sonriendo con la misma aura que Titania ganando el silencio de la rubia atrapada quien, por su propio bien, decidió no seguir preguntando y solo asentir para luego ver como todo volvía a ser oscuro.

Justo después de cerrar la caja llego la hermana de Mira a la barra causando unos suspiros de alivio por parte de las dos cómplices que creyeron que la menor no había visto nada.

-Mira-nee ¿Qué hay en la caja?- preguntó inocente la menor

-Na…nada Lisanna, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-contesto la mayor con evidente nerviosismo.

-hoo~ nada en realidad solo pasaba por aquí y…-dijo Lisanna dejando a medias la frase y saltando sorpresivamente por sobre la barra en dirección a su objetivo siendo detenida por justo a tiempo por Erza.

-Jellal me dijo que quería casarse contigo- susurro la menor haciendo que Titania aflojara en agarre debido a la vergüenza y la albina pudiera soltarse logrando por fin abrir la caja para descubrir a Lucy encerrada dentro vestida de conejita (como el traje de la ova).

-Li…Lisanna-dijo nerviosamente la rubia viendo como llegaba Mira y cerraba nuevamente.

-¿Que van a hacer con ella?- preguntó preocupada la menor.

-Es el regalo del equipo para Natsu- explico Erza ya recuperada del shock

-Pero yo iba a darle un Natsu a ella- contesto Lisanna apuntando hacia la caja en el rincón.

-¿y Natsu lo sabe?- pregunto Mira

-sí, ya se lo dije, él está de acuerdo- contesto seria la menor

-entonces no hay problema- dijo su hermana sonriendo- le daremos a Lucy primero y después tú le das a Natsu- añadió manteniendo su sonrisa

-Después de todo Lucy aún no vuelve- dijo erza sarcástica y una vez solucionado el problema se dispusieron a hablar normalmente ignorando el bullicio natural del gremio hasta que llegó el momento de que los equipos intercambiaran sus regalos.

Comenzando por el equipo de Natsu que se ofreció voluntario para salir primero empezando por Happy quien recibió feliz su paquete que contenía pescado como para un año.

-el siguiente es para ti Gray- dijo erza entregándole el paquete a su compañero- y deberías estrenarlo ahora mismo- añadió indicándole su falta de ropa y, una vez vestido, le entregaron a Erza un pastel de fresas que hacía que los pasteles de novia quedaran diminutos en comparación y está lo recibió gustosa y deseando terminar rápido para probarlo.

-Lucy no está así que te toca a ti flamita- dijo Gray empujando la gran caja hacia su compañero y haciendo que se estrellara contra la misma.

-¡qué te pasa hielito!- reclamo molesto el pelirrosado

-solo ábrelo de una vez- dijo Gray ignorando las provocaciones de su compañero haciendo que Natsu le obedeciera inmediatamente al notar le aura asesina de Erza.

-¿are…Natsu?- dijo extrañada la rubia que al parecer se había quedado dormida dentro de la caja y despertó cuando su compañero levanto la tapa-¡Natsu!- grito al recordar donde y como estaba.

-¿Qué haces ahí Lucy?- pregunto extrañado el Dragon Slayer

-me dio sueño y está caja se veía muy cómoda así que me dormí aquí- contesto irónicamente la maga estelar.

-¿y por qué no fuiste a tu casa?-pegunto inocente el Dragon Slayer que no capto el mensaje de su compañera.

-¿es que no entiendes?… ¡ellas me secuestraron y me metieron ahí!- grito irritada la rubia apuntando a sus captoras que solo sonreían nerviosamente ante la escena.

-hoo~…-dijo el pelirrosado ayudándola a salir de su encierro-te ves bien así- dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa al ver a la maga vestida de esa forma haciendo que está se sonrojara y volviera dentro.

-¡no pienso salir sin mi ropa! –grito encerrada

-si no sales ahora sola que quemar la caja para sacarte- dijo Natsu desde afuera encendiendo uno de sus puños y acercándolo a la caja logrando sacar a la rubia de su escondite- era broma, no iba a quemar la caja contigo dentro- dijo sonriéndole –pero por si acaso…- añadió quemando el objeto por completo.

-y ahora toma tu regalo- le dijo Gray acercándose para entregarle su regalo, el cual Lucy abrió de inmediato y al verlo se llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas ya que se trataba del cuadro donde aparecían ella con sus padres y Michelle.

-minna… Arigatou- fue lo último que alanzo a decir antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a apoderarse de sus ojos y de inmediato Natsu se dirigiera a abrazarla siendo seguido por sus otros tres compañeros de equipo y sucesivamente por el resto del gremio formando así una gran montaña humana que luego fue causante de otra pelea típica en el lugar que fue calmada por el maestro que había llegado de una repentina reunión con el consejo. Una vez terminado el espectáculo dieron siguieron con el intercambio por equipos.

-El siguiente equipo será… Shadow Gear - anuncio Mira desde el centro del recién armado círculo haciendo que el equipo mencionado se colocara en el centro y comenzaran a intercambiar.

-Natsu- susurro Lisanna algo alejada del resto del gremio-Natsu- volvió a llamar alzando un poco la voz logrando la atención de su objetivo quien se acercó rápidamente a ella-¿estás listo?-pregunto la menor y Natsu solo asintió con la cabeza entusiasta- está tras la barra, métete en la caja y espérame ahí, pero asegúrate de que nadie te vea-agrego la albina y luego se fue en busca de su hermana para avisarle que estaban listos.

-Mira-nee estamos listos, cuando terminen los equipos se lo daré- aviso Lisanna intentando no ser vista por el resto del gremio que ponía atención en el equipo del centro, Raijinshuu (o como se escriba XD)

-Minna, ese fue el último equipo, pero aún falta el regalo de Lisanna para Lucy así que por favor vengan las dos- anuncio Mirajane y luego Lucy llego al círculo para esperar a Lisanna que tuvo que pedir ayuda a Elfman para llevar el paquete.

-Lucy…este es mi regalo para ti, espero que te guste- dijo sonriendo la albina indicándole la caja que su hermano había dejado en el suelo.

-Arigatou Lisanna-dijo con una gotita en su nuca imaginándose que había dentro ya que no veía a Natsu entre la multitud, abrió la caja y no se sorprendió demasiado al encontrar a Natsu Dragneel con una cinta en la cabeza dentro de una caja envuelta en papel de regalo; el pelirrosa saliendo de su envoltorio y se acercó lentamente hacia la rubia hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia causando un intenso sonrojo en la chica.

-este es mi regalo especial para ti-dijo el pelirrosa acercando lentamente su rostro al de su Lucy y besándola tiernamente

-y este el mío- dijo la rubia cuando se separaron y regalándole otro beso, pero más corto ya que en ese momento todo el gremio estallo en felicitaciones para la pareja que se sonrojaron tanto que igualaban el tono del cabello de Erza quien se encontraba en otra esquina del gremio entregándole la otra entrada que le había dado como regalo a Jellal quien se sorprendió un poco ya que había pensado que ella iría con Natsu o Gray, este último estaba intentando esconderse de Juvia que se había pegado más a él luego de su regalo, aunque debía admitir que no le desagradaba la idea de estar con la peliazul. En otro lado del gremio se encontraba Gajeel llevando sobre su hombre su hombro a una sonrojada Levi, que aún no creía lo que había dicho el Dragon Slayer sobre "darle su verdadero regalo" o algo así, sacándola del gremio y una vez afuera se fueron en dirección a quien sabe dónde ignorando completamente a Rogue y Yukino que estaban besándose dulcemente bajo la luz de la luna siendo espiados por Lisanna y Sting que fue arrastrado por la albina para que le hiciera compañía con la excusa de que eran sus compañeros en Saberthoot.

Y así toda la noche Mira se la paso revelando las fotos tomadas de las diversas parejas formadas, un par de días sin dormir no la iban a matar ¿o sí?, y aunque lo hicieran, valdría la pena, esas fotos irían directo al álbum… y tal vez en alguna que otra revista de esas que ve todo el continente aunque luego la mataran por eso y se encargarían personalmente de destruir esas malditas cámaras que les impedían mantener sus relaciones en privado.

* * *

**traaan~ tal vez no suba historias muy ****seguido en adelante primero porque estoy de voluntaria y segundo estoy haciendo un manga con una amiga (ella dibuja y yo hago la historia)...si la quieren ver esta en fanficslandia (paii) se llama kuro no chikai..MAS INFORMACION EN .ASDSDASD ...ok, no tengo idea que fue eso...tengo problemas con mis impulsos de idiotez XD**

**eeeen fin espero sus comentarios y asdasd **

**esho~ bye bye**


End file.
